Love That Burns
by BlueFairy61
Summary: There's no Will. Ivy Stronghold begins her freshman year at Sky High where she meets her first enemy as a hero.........and he just had to be cute...and mysterious...but freakishly obsessive with revenge IvyWarren
1. Chapter 1

I decided to write a fic 4 dis movie ever since I saw it on TV. I immediately fell in luv wit one character, and well, u kno who it is gurls.

Will does not exist; instead the Strongholds' have a daughter, Ivy. (Yeah, I also finished watching "The Village", hehe)

There will be some scenes from the movie dat I'll use, tweaked a bit of course.

K, well, there MIGHT be lemons so ur warned.

Well, da chance of lemons is big, so…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sky was glimmering with rays the sun was emitting. The smell of exhaust was a faint scent in the air but alerted the anxious teens to speed up to the bus stop.

"Come on, we're going to be late!" called Layla from atop a tree, in her hands a bird's nest.

Ivy grudgingly kissed her parents goodbye and waited while her best friend climbed down from saving a teetering nest.

The girl was a freak.

But she loved her for it.

"Come on, freshmen, got places to go, things to do," said Ron the bus driver, as said on his name tag.

"I don't wanna go," bemoaned Ivy, ripping open a Slim Jim and biting it off in frustration.

Layla was watching with grimace and pointed at it.

"You do realize that that used to be a-"

"I don't wanna hear your hippie-dippie speech, Layla. I just wanna enjoy my snack before I burst with anger," retorted Ivy, munching on the stick of seasoned meat.

She had never wanted to be a superhero. Never wanted to have the lives of millions resting on her hands; never wanted to belittle the normal that envied them for their "talents."

Life obviously hated her. Ironically, Layla accepted her life and tried to make sure Ivy did.

It hasn't worked for the last five years; it's not going to work now, just as they went to a school steered toward the gifted.

Ivy knew the first day of school would be a terrible one.

"We're here!" hollered Ron.

Oh Jesus.

--------------------------

Ivy didn't want to mention it to Layla, but all throughout lunch, she felt eyes on her. But the huge mass of the student body filling in and out of the lunch room didn't help matters.

Ethan was going on and on about some guy to Layla and Zach when Magenta nudged her.

"He's staring at you, you know."

"Who?" asked an oblivious Ivy?

"Duh, Warren Peace. We were just talking about him," quipped Layla.

"Why is that?" Ivy asked.

"Don't you know your history? Your dad busted his. Obviously the guy hates your family's guts," Zach answered casually, popping open his chocolate pudding.

Ivy, without even thinking, turned around and was met by angry, brown eyes; eyes belonging to a guy who was sitting literally at the table next to hers.

Creepy.

"Okay, now I'm freaking," she said whipping her head back.

Silence.

Her friends stared at her while eating their lunch.

Ivy could still feel him glaring at her.

"Is he still looking?" she asked Layla who was gulping down her orange juice.

"No."

"No?"

"No."

Ivy turned back again but brought her face back in front of her.

"I thought you said he wasn't looking anymore?"

Layla shrugged.

---------------------------

It was eerie. The hairs on her neck were standing at their ends and her heart was racing with fear.

How Hell could she get lost on the first day of school?

She had just gotten out of her last class of the day when she made a wrong turn as she was talking on her cell.

And Ivy was supposed to be the next greatest superhero.

The lights were bright, blinding her eyes as she walked down a now-deserted hallway.

She stopped walking and stalked into a bathroom.

Well, what do you know? It's empty too.

Bastards.

Ivy peered at her reflection, at her brown hair pulled up in a ponytail and her brown eyes lightly outlined in black eyeliner with a slight dusting of shimmer on her eyelids and cheeks.

"There you are, hurry before we get stuck here," rushed Magenta, with Layla standing behind her, holding the bathroom door open.

"Do I look like someone you'd wanna kill?" Ivy asked, pointing to her face.

"Ivy, let it go. There's nothing you can do about it. Warren is always gonna have a grudge against you. Live with it," Magenta said with finality, grabbing Ivy's pale arm and dragging her until the three of them were outside.

Students were milling inside the yellow buses, swinging their bags while they chatted up with their friends.

The Pennys were talking with the whole senior class.

"Ivy!" Layla yelled.

Ivy jerked to attention and rushed to her friends' sides but bumped into someone

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she said, stooping down to pick up the book the person dropped.

"'War And Peace'?" slowly, Ivy lifted her head, meeting the eyes of the same angry, brown eyes.

Oh shit.

"Watch where you're going Stronghold!" he thundered, snatching his book from her hand so fast Ivy swore there was a slight burn resulting from it.

He stalked away, his steps quick and big.

"Jeez, what's his problem?" Magenta said when Ivy sat down next to them on the bus.

"I don't know…" Ivy looked out the window, mistakenly catching his eyes from the other bus.

He gave her a glare then turned away.

-----------------------

"Don't worry, mom. Coach Boomer knows I can fly too," Ivy assured her mom as they set the table.

"Just wanted to make sure. We have to get the world ready for the new Stronghold hero," she said with happiness at the fact of her daughter having both of her parents' powers.

"Hmm, what is that wonderful smell? And what's for dinner?" her father came in, kissing her mom on the throat.

"Steve!" she squealed.

"Guys, when I leave the room!" Ivy growled as she escaped into the kitchen, stirring the pasta sauce.

Her thoughts kept on going back to one thing: Warren Peace.

What was up with the dude anyway? What did SHE ever do to him?

After going through old newspaper clippings her dad hung in the secret sanctum, she found Warren's dad.

He wouldn't be granted parole until after his third life. Ouch.

--------------------

The room was swarming with kids, hands holding trays laden with food. The sound was too overwhelming for Ivy.

She wanted to get away but Layla stayed her hand.

"No, plus it's gonna look like you're running from Warren."

"But I'm not!" she protested.

Zach gave her a look.

Ethan smirked.

Magenta grinned.

"I hate this school," she slumped back down, opening the package of her cookies.

Warren was staring at her again. But it wasn't as scary this time. Whenever Ivy and her friends would burst out laughing, his eyes automatically went to her.

His brows would burrow deep, as if in thought then return to his book.

"Ivy? Would you mind getting me a soda while you're up there?" Zach asked as Ivy stood up to buy more cookies.

"Sure."

The line was long but she finally got her stuff. As she was making her way to her table, Ivy didn't notice her converse's laces had come undone. Ivy stuck out her hand to grab something to stop her fall.

Too bad the table she made a grab for was the very one Warren was seated at.

Ivy fell to the floor, her cookies crushed; the soda rolled away, reaching Zach's feet, undamaged.

The hand she had used held something. It was a few pages, with ripped edges. At the top it read "War And Peace."

Oh Fuck.

"You bitch. You Strongholds need to stop messing with everyone's shit," he barked, standing up.

Shakily, Ivy did the same, her eyes on his.

"Don't talk about my family, asshole," she threatened.

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it pipsqueak, fly around?" there was laughter all around.

Ivy was burning with rage.

"You fucking bastard. It's a good thing we don't have your father around. Two Peaces' would be too much," she spat.

Unfortunately, Warren was also burning with rage.

"Ahh!" from his fist, he shot a fire ball at her.

Ivy dodged it, holding a tray in front of her.

It burned a hole through it.

"Fuck!" she cursed, running away towards the fire alarm.

Ivy tripped again. Stupid laces.

"Where you going, Stronghold?" Warren bellowed.

Ivy scuttled under a table and crawled away. A loud thud alerted her to Warren right above her.

"Scared, Stronghold?" he mocked, throwing fireballs at the benches, blocking her escapes.

Ivy heard his laughter resonate throughout the room as the students watched in awe. They waited to watch the new Stronghold demonstrate her multiple powers; powers that would save the world.

"Where are your sidekicks now?" Warren taunted, blasting a gaping hole on the table, stopping Ivy from going any further.

"Here!" proclaimed Layla, the others standing beside her.

From under the table, Ivy gave them a grateful smile.

"Leave them alone!" Ivy screamed, picking up the table with her hands.

Warren stumbled a bit but stayed his ground as Ivy swiftly threw the table across the room, slamming a flying Warren on a lowered beam.

"Ivy, you okay?" her friends shrieked to her, but stopping to hug her in excitement.

"You showed him!" Zach exclaimed, high-fiving her.

"That was some sweet action," Ethan said to Magenta who nodded in agreement.

Ivy received congrats from other people but stilled when she heard a yell.

"Stronghold, you think that's gonna stop me?" she turned and was shocked at how fast he recovered, racing at her with both arms blazing with red-hot fire.

"Stop!"

----------------------

"I'll be back after last classes," stated the principal, leaving Ivy and Warren in the detention room.

All the whiteness was giving Ivy a headache.

"Bastard," she mumbled under her breath.

"What did you say?" Warren's head whipped toward her.

"Like I'd tell you freak," she gave him a dirty look, then flipped him off.

"Do that again and you'll end up with one less finger," he warned, his eyes burning.

"Are you threatening me?" Ivy stood up and he did the same thing.

"If you're that dumb, then there's no point in answering that question," he rumbled with a grave look.

His shoulder-length hair tickled his face as he strode up to her; she didn't shrink back as she would've done.

"What you gonna do, shitface?" she goaded, her face tilted upwards since he towered over her like a giant.

He grabbed her wrists and twisted them painfully, bringing a gasp from Ivy's mouth.

With a growl she stomped on his feet. He growled but she didn't stop, slamming her other feet on his other feet.

Warren took advantage of her feet atop his and stepped back, letting go of her wrists.

"Argh!" she screamed as her bottom touched the hard floor.

As she rubbed the pain away, Ivy watched as Warren smirked at her.

That pissed her off even more.

Faking a move with her hand, she brought her feet up and kicked him right in the crotch, digging the tip of her shoe in deep.

"You fucking bitch!" he screamed in pain, falling to the ground, coughing.

Ivy stood up and fixed her shirt, smoothing out the wrinkles.

"That'll teach you to badmouth my family, you no-good, wannabevillain," she spat, walking to the farthest part of the room and waiting out the day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

K, plz tell me if it's okay!

Next chappy will have Warren getting back at Ivy 4 dat……kick.

Flames welcomed too.


	2. Chapter 2

Um………………………….enjoy…………………………….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

God was she tired! After a training session with her overzealous dad way into the night, Ivy barely got a good hour of sleep. By the time morning arrived, Ivy knew school was out of the question.

Too bad her mom didn't think the same things.

"Sweetie, time to get up! You're going to miss your bus!" her bubbly voice called from downstairs.

"But moooooooooom! I don't feel good today. Can't I stay home just this once?" Ivy whined as she flew down the stairs when her mom wasn't looking.

She wanted them to at least pretend there were normal when the need for their powers wasn't really needed.

"Sorry, Ivy. Plus your father and I are doing showings today, so you'd be all alone at home."

"Yeah, I don't mind," she injected, taking a bite out of a buttered toast.

"Well, I do," she swiped Ivy on her arm with a wash cloth and walked back into the kitchen.

"I hope someone doesn't disagree with that decision," Ivy muttered to herself, wiping away the crumbs from her face.

------------------------------

She didn't want to get dressed, didn't want to out on makeup or even fix her hair. So Ivy kept on her blue pajama bottoms with clouds and a small white tee with the words "It's Not You I'm Winking At."

Ivy left her mid-length hair down, with the front pieces pulled back into a flat-like poof. Slinging her bag over her shoulder, Ivy slowly walked outside, forcing a bye to her mom.

Of all days, why did today had to be the day Layla fall sick?

Rubbing away the sleep from her eyes, Ivy boarded the bus and sat down next to a reading Ethan. Magenta was doodling on her notebook on the seat next to her while Zach tried to get her attention by burping the alphabet.

"Zach, I don't wanna smell your breakfast this early in the day," Magenta scoffed, turning her face away.

"Late night?" piped Ethan, his eyes still on his book.

"Dad going fanatical with training. Don't even know how to "harness" my powers yet," Ivy slumped her head back and fell asleep.

She felt like someone was watching her.

----------------------------

Her pink mouth was slightly open, her breathing steady and quiet. With the windows open, her brow hair flew wildly over her face, as if caressing her.

He stared at her intently as the bus flew to Sky High.

---------------------------

When Ivy stepped down, she made a beeline for the bathroom, to wash away the weariness from her face.

Her half-open eyes refused to actually open up, leaving her with a dazed look. Drying her hands, Ivy went to her first class.

Too bad Warren was in it.

The science lab was empty, save for a lone figure in the back by the cabinets. Tacked on the door was a note written lazily:

_Medulla is out for the day. Students are to report to the library for a free study period._

"Thank you," Ivy whispered to herself, glad for some time to catch up on her nap.

Before she could even leave, the person in the room spoke to her.

Should've ran instead.

"Well, look what we've got here, a young Stronghold," it was said with mockery.

"Peace," she breathed with a heavy sigh.

He walked towards her, dressed in his leather jacket and a plain black shirt. His hair stayed in place as he made broad steps until he stood a mere inch away from her.

"I don't have time for this," Ivy stated, about to move away.

Warren flung out his hand and the door slammed shut. A click indicated it was locked too.

"What the fuck?"

"A little power I got from superhero mom," he declared.

"Why is the door locked?" she asked, gripping the strap of her bag tightly.

"Oh, no reason. Just wanted to repay you for that little incident," he smirked, moving even closer, his breath brushing faintly on her cheeks.

"Um, that's okay, there's no need for that," she tried to laugh it off but failed. His angry eyes bore into hers with a scary glint in them.

His facial features stayed the same; with no emotion of any kind showing through.

"No, I insist," he said deeply.

Ivy had no time to make a move when Warren grasped her arms and pushed her to the wall. Her head hit something, knocking her unconscious.

--------------------------

Ivy was having some weird ass dream with bright colors and talking rabbits when she finally came to.

She was still in the lab but the lights were off. The blinds were on, shutting out the light from outside.

"Hello?"

Ivy tried to stand up but then she realized that her feet and arms refused to get up from the chair she was sitting in.

Oh Fuck.

"Warren?" she whispered with fear.

"Finally the little Stronghold princess has woken up," he taunted when he came into view.

"You fucking prick! I'm gonna your kick your ass-" he smacked her before she could even finish her rant.

"Shut up!" he barked at her, swinging away to get something from the black top counter.

"What did you do to me? Why can't I move my arms and legs?"

He smiled at her wickedly, holding up a vial in his hand.

"Courtesy of Medulla's secret collection," smirking he put it away and sauntered to her, stooping down until he was level with her.

"What are you gonna do?" she tried to hide the fear in her voice.

"Like I said, just paying you back," he laughed and grabbed her jaw tightly.

"Ow!" she wanted to squirm away from the drug in her system limited that too.

"You even look like him," Warren said with disdain.

"Urgh! Who?"

"Your father," he was still holding her jaw in his strong hand when she stopped moving.

Was it just her or did she sense sadness in his voice?

"It's not his fault he was doing his job," Ivy defended her father, the one time she usually did.

"He should've stuck to saving little old ladies and cats up a tree," he jerked her head back then let her go.

"Don't think I'm gonna let this go," Ivy threatened, trying with all her might to lift her hand.

He must've given her a large dose.

"You don't scare me, Stronghold, neither does your father."

When he came back, Ivy did a sharp intake of breath. He was holding a knife; the kind they used in the lab to cut up wire coatings, among other things.

"W-What are you gonna do with that?"

Ivy leaned back in her chair, her breathing heavy.

"Do you really wanna know?" he got on his knees and slid the flat side down her throat.

Without thinking, she turned her head to the side, away from Warren.

She felt his breath on her skin, making it prickle. Up and down, the cold metal went, leaving whispers of fear on her skin.

"Hmm, I wonder what daddy Stronghold would do if I cut his precious little daughter?"

"Try it, freak," she provoked.

When she uttered the last word, he pushed the knife down lightly, making a small cut.

"Ow! Bastard! I'm gonna hurt you so bad when I get-" his free hand shot up and grabbed her jaw again.

Yeah, that's going to be sore tomorrow.

"Ohhh, is Stronghold trying to act tough? Give it up, there's nothing you can do to make me quake in my boots, or stop me right now," he brought his face closer and grinned.

Ivy stopped herself from saying anything else. Not only was the knife still held to her bleeding throat but Warren Peace had his face so close to hers, they might as well been kissing.

She saw a shadow pass over his eyes, like a dark thought.

Her chest was heaving with fear and her lips were quivering as if she was freezing.

Suddenly, his hand loosened and his thumb moved from her cheek to her bottom lip, rubbing it softly.

His angry brown eyes were no longer angry. They turned soft, pensive.

His mouth parted half way and his cheeks no longer had that angry tint.

The knife fell, clattering to the linoleum floor.

"Warren?" Ivy was trembling now, scared out of her ass at the look in his eyes.

As if in slow motion, Warren leaned in and kissed her, slipping his tongue into her still mouth.

Ivy was frozen. Her heart stopped and her blood stilled. She felt him touch her hesitant mouth like a pro, gently massaging her tongue.

Still unsure, Ivy kissed him back, but only a little bit.

She didn't know what the fuck was going on or what to do.

And God damn it, did he have to be a great kisser!

A full minute later, he pulled back an inch and stared at her, his eyes going from her wet lips to her frightened eyes.

He dropped his hand but it fell on her knee. She searched his face for something, anything.

"Warren?" Ivy gulped when there was something alien in his eyes.

"Warren?" and when she repeated his name again, he shoved his hands under her arms and hoisted her up, slamming her on a bare counter.

"Warren!"

He growled and brought his mouth to her throat. Instead of going psycho and biting her like she kind of expected him to, he started to kiss her, trailing down to her collarbone.

"Warren, stop!" she screamed but struggling was useless; she still couldn't move her body.

Her words fell on deaf ears as he ripped open her shirt; his hands groped her sides as if searching for something.

Ivy was crying now. She tried to speak words but Warren muffled her with a gag as he stripped her of her pajama bottoms.

Her limp arms were splayed at her sides as her legs were wrapped around Warren's waist.

And before he could kiss her again on the mouth, he stopped. He dropped her legs, and then lifted them up again to slip on her pants.

After she was fully dressed with the gag out of her mouth, he propped her up against him; she was sitting on the counter with her lifeless legs dangling over the side.

"Scared?"

----------------------------

Ivy couldn't remember what happened after that. He had done something to make her black out, probably a drug.

That evening, Ivy found herself in her room, dressed in the same clothes. Her clock read midnight but it felt like a week.

Slowly, she stood up from her bed, stretching her limbs; the drug was fading away.

Ivy trekked downstairs where she found her parents in front of the TV, snuggling, and watching a black and white movie.

"Steve!" whispered her mom.

"What?"

Ew. Not the first thing she wanted to see.

"Guys?" she called.

They whipped their heads around and smiled as Ivy came closer.

"Oh, hello sleepyhead," her mom got up and hugged her.

"Hungry? I got meatloaf in the oven for ya," and as she reheated her dinner, Ivy sat down next to her dad.

"How long was I asleep for?" Ivy needed to get answers without creating suspicion.

"Around 8 hours or so. We came home at 4 and found you in bed sleeping. Second day of school must've tired you out," he laughed and kissed her forehead.

-----------------------------

It was snowing. The news said there might be a blizzard. Unfortunately, school was still open.

You'd think a floating school wouldn't say no to a snow day.

"I hope it stops soon," Layla said as they stepped into the bus and took their seats.

"Not me."

She no longer felt eyes on her.

--------------------------

Ever since that day in the lab, they avoided each other like the plaque. Whenever it seemed like she was being followed, Ivy would burst into the closest room.

She was going crazy.

-------------------------

"Is it just me or has Warren stopped staring at you? In fact, didn't he stop like months ago?" Zach added when Ethan brought up a newspaper article with Warren's mother.

She had saved a dozen scientists from slave labor on a bomb.

"Really? I didn't notice," Ivy shrugged it off and bit into her sandwich. She hoped to God they dropped the subject.

"Actually, I noticed that too," Magenta said and Layla nodded.

"Well, then that's good news, right?" she looked around the table.

"It is. Speaking of which, here comes Sky High's own rebel," Magenta said, nodded her head to Ivy's left.

And Ivy just happened to sit at the end of the table, where Warren was passing by.

Ivy lifted her head and caught his glare.

He gave no emotion, not even the one she had seen right before he kissed her.

He was blank.

Ivy went back to her food, picking at it with a fork.

"Freaky," Layla muttered.

"What?"

"Well, when you looked away, he smiled. No a good one. Kinda like an evil one."

----------------------------

If only she hadn't taken that detour. If only she had just waited to use the bathroom at home instead of using the school's. If only she knew she would've missed the bus; even all the others.

So now here she was, sitting on the steps, waiting for one of the buses to come back.

And judging by the number of kids in each bus, it would be a while.

Ivy decided to roam the halls while the hour passed. She visited the library and read a book from her reading list, went into the gym and counted all the equipment they had for exercising-2,387- and came upon the greenhouse where she smelled every flower before leaving.

That's when she ended up in the wrong hallway again.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Ivy threw up her hands in frustration and started to free-ball it; she took turns when it brought her right back to where she started.

"Lost?" a voice behind her said lazily.

Ivy spun around and was met with brown eyes; amused.

"N-No," she didn't smile at him, just backed up.

He stalked toward her, his eyes never faltering.

"Scared, Stronghold?" he leaned and whispered to her ear.

"I have no reason to be," she breathed.

"Right, right. Well, then I guess you mind if I do this," he had her trapped against a wall and kissed her cheek,

"Or this," he kissed her other cheek, but more wet.

"Or this," he lightly tapped her lips.

Ivy shrank back; her hands gripped her bag strap.

"Or this," just when she thought he'd leave her alone, her grabbed her forearms and brought his lips crashing down on hers.

She made a scream but it was muffled by his domineering mouth. His strong tongue invaded her mouth and touched everywhere. Warren's body was pressed up against her; she felt every inch of him. And the feeling she was getting at the pit of her stomach was scaring her.

And the weird thing was, her body lost the strength to push him away. Her powers couldn't help her now.

Ivy was powerless against the aura Warren Peace sent out.

And it freaked her out that someone could disable her power like that.

"Or this!" he murmured harshly as he jabbed his lower body to hers.

"Warren," she groaned with uncertainty as she felt him. It was weird. Ivy was no naïve girl but this was a first for her.

Could she be more of a freak?

"What about this?" he moved to her throat and sucked on her skin. He licked, nipped, and tugged at her delicate throat until he left his mark.

"Don't…" Ivy tried to say when he raised her arms above her head, stopping her from leaving.

She heard him inhale her scent and breathe out a long sigh.

"Look what you've done to me…" he griped.

"Uh? What?" Ivy shook her head and tried to look at him but he kept his face buried in her throat, his lips resting on her skin; soft as cotton they were.

"Warren, please let me go," Ivy begged softly when he made no move, no sound.

He lifted his head a bit and kissed her jaw line until he made his way to her open mouth.

"Warren, no," Ivy shook her head but he wasn't listening; he kissed her hard anyway.

Sucking on her bottom lip, he brought one hand and let it travel from her hip to her chest.

But before he could touch her breast, or anything else up there for that matter, she found the nerve to bring her leg up and knee him.

"Fuck!" he yelled, staggering away from her.

Without thinking, Ivy ran. When she reached the outside steps, she sprinted to Ron and begged him to fly her home.

"Sure, Miss Stronghold," he tipped his hat at her and led her to his bus.

----------------------

The next day was Saturday so Ivy thankfully didn't have to deal with Warren.

Layla got the idea in her head to go to the park where the others would be meeting them to hang out.

"Aw, but I was planning on, you know, sleeping in, eating junk food, fly to California and visit my cousins then come back in time and watch my shows," whined Ivy but Layla pulled her out of bed and pushed her into the bathroom.

"Hurry up all ready!"

--------------------

After finishing a snowball fight that lasted a full hour, Magenta, Layla and Ivy sat at a bench and watched as Ethan and Zach built an igloo.

"So, we missed you yesterday after school. What happened?" Magenta asked as she twirled a soaked piece of purple hair.

"Oh, I just took long washing my hands is all. Had to wait an hour before Ron the Bus driver came back."

Ivy concentrated her eyes on Zach as he fell on his back with Ethan laughing and throwing a snowball at him.

"Must have been boring, waiting that long," Layla said absently as she made a tiny flower on the ground next to her bloom.

"Yeah, real boring."

---------------------

That one trip to the park resulted in Ivy getting a bad cold. She couldn't be any happier.

"Do you want me to get your homework?" Layla asked as she felt Ivy's forehead.

"Uh, sure, thanks."

She smiled at her then left, the school bus rolling up.

Feeling woozy, Ivy went to sleep.

---------------------

A week later, though there was still some cold in her, Ivy went to school; against her mother's wishes.

"Oh sweetheart, I think you should stay for a few more days. You're still too weak to get out of bed."

Her father intervened.

"Well, what do you expect, she's a Stronghold. We battle through anything. Don't forget, she's got my super-strength," he draped his arm over Ivy's shoulder.

"And my flying!"

----------------------

When Ivy came home that night, after a girl's evening at Layla's with Magenta, Ivy went straight to bed.

Her parents at the last minute had to leave for Rome and might not be back until tomorrow at noon so she had the whole house to herself.

Too bad it didn't stay that way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, tell me wat u think.

I got ahead of myself and decided to start writing dis chappy.

I don't kno but I'm really into dis story.

Hope u guys too.


	3. Chapter 3

Lest I 4get, I own………………..shit.

Gonna say dis once since it's kinda obvious it's not mine.

I'm sooo sorry for not writing soon. I've been at school for the EOF program at Ramapo College. For those who don't know, it's a way to get extra money on top of financial aid but a 6-week stay at your college is required.

And its da hardest 6 weeks of ur life, but only becuz they're trying to get u ready for college life, so if I forget to write chappies, forgive me.

But I will get 2 dem sooner or later.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The outside sang songs of the night as Ivy dressed into her pajamas and a wife beater and slipped into bed. The floorboards downstairs creaked but she thought nothing of it.

A couple minutes into her sleep, Ivy awoke when she thought she felt a breath on her face.

She sat up but her room was empty, even her door was closed.

Was she imagining things?

"Mom? Dad? Are you home?"

Ivy crawled out of bed and slowly made her way downstairs until she had was standing in the middle of the darkened living room.

"H-Hello?"

Ivy fell to the floor, a huge weight atop her, squeezing the breath from her lungs.

"Sweet dreams…"

-----------------------

Black. Black. Black.

The trees were banging on window panes, expressing their rage against the cold winds. Snow drifted softly to the ground; a great expanse of a fairy-tale dream becoming real to the dreamers who never stay awake.

The ebony sky was alit by millions of stars, sparkling like broken shards of mirrors reflecting what many wish to see around them.

Black. Black. Black.

Was she alone?

-------------------------

And when she opened her eyes, Ivy was accosted by the sight of brown eyes, eyes so empty, so vacant; it frightened her to say a word.

"Tell me, what does the Stronghold daughter wish for when she has everything?"

"I-I-I don't know," she tried to get her bearings.

Was she sitting or lying down?

"No, you wouldn't, would you?" it wasn't mock, it was something else.

He stood and circled her. She was on sitting on the couch and she knew right away he had drugged her again.

"Warren, why are you doing this?" she moved her head towards him since it was the only part of her she could move.

"Because of you," he simply answered. That wasn't enough for her. Nothing he said ever was.

"Me?"

He came back and pulled up a wicker chair, placing it in front of her. He sat in it and leaned back.

Silence. He stared at her predatorily, his mouth slightly open.

"When I heard that the great Commander and Jetsetter were sending their only kid to Sky High, I knew my plans of retribution would finally come to fruition the second you stepped inside the school. I would make sure your father felt the same pain I felt when my father was taken from me, from my family," he stopped as if contemplating what to say next.

"You vindictive bastard! You cock-swallowing, horse fucking, dipshit!" she spat at his face harshly, twisting her mouth in a snarl.

He stared at her, no emotion.

It unnerved her.

"And when you spoke, it was as if something grabbed me and made me listen. I wanted to hate you, the way I hated your father. Your fucking scent, it followed me everywhere. There was no way I could escape it, even when I wasn't at Sky High. Sometimes I'd find myself searching for it, just to get myself through the day. You filled my days, my mind, no matter how hard I tried to get you outta my head. And just when I thought it to be over, there you'd be, enticing me with your nature."

What the fuck?

"I didn't plan on that. I didn't want for you to-"

"But then I remembered who you were, whose daughter you were. I still had my revenge to mete out, nothing else."

He leaned in and breathed in her scent; it freaked her out.

"And I knew that trumped everything else," his eyes burned with fire as he stilled.

In a surprising move, he inclined further and lightly kissed her.

But the fucker escalated it.

Holding her face with warm hands, he kissed her again, pursuing her with his skilled tongue that already knew the contours of her mouth.

Before Ivy knew it, Warren had pulled her down on the couch with him lying on top of her.

"Warren, what are you…" he pulled away and looked deeply into her eyes.

And that's when she felt it: a tingle in her feet. It spread throughout her whole leg; she realized that she could move.

He must've given her a smaller dose this time, but why?

"But I can't shake the urge to taste you, to have you," he dropped light kisses on her face, her throat, lower and lower…

"Wait, Warren, I can't do this," she pushed him but he wouldn't budge.

His eyes were glazed with something, something she did not want to name. His breathing was harsh, as if he was trying to control himself.

And Ivy could feel it again, touching her leg. Blood was rushing to her brain when she did the one thing she thought to do.

Ivy grabbed his neck and roughly shoved her tongue down his throat, pulling him completely on her.

She could feel everything.

Warren slid his hands over her body, touching her skin under her thin clothes. As one hand went to cup her bottom, the other sneaked up and cupped her breast.

Warning bells went off in her head but Ivy ignored them. Was that the right choice?

"Ivy," he murmured in her ear as he licked it, his hand going under her bra and touching her skin.

And just as she was sliding her hand down to touch his…

Everything went black.

Black. Black. Black.

------------------------

She woke up to find herself in her bed. The sun was peeking through her curtains, lighting her room with morning glow.

Her head felt weird.

"Ivy! Breakfast!"

She flew down in record time without her mom ever seeing her in the air and floated down to her chair.

"Hungry?" Josie asked, plopping down a mountain of pancakes on her plate.

"Um, sure," Ivy dosed them with syrup as her father came down, straightening his striped tie.

"Fucking-" he started to say until he saw Ivy in the room.

"Steve! Language!" her mother barked.

"What, I didn't know!" he winked at Ivy and sat down next to her, drinking his coffee.

"So, I was thinking about that Morton house…" and as her parents droned on about that, Ivy returned to last night.

No freaking way could that have been a dream.

She saw the hickey underneath her ear; thankfully, her hair was long enough to cover it.

And his scent, it was all over her; something like Old Spice. It drove her crazy with need.

What was she turning into?

----------------------

Ivy stopped tucking her hair behind her ear as she walked to her locker. Layla was staying an extra period in the green house to help the teacher brood the new hybrids; the school finally recognized her as a Hero.

So Ivy was all by herself when Warren passed by. Her back was to him but she had the sudden urge to turn when Old Spice reached her nose.

And when she did, everything felt like slow motion.

His eyes went to her and then traveled to her throat, as if he knew it would be there. He was dressed in his leathers and had a book in his hand.

Ivy cleared her throat and turned back.

But she could still feel him, standing right behind her, his eyes boring into her.

"Ivy…" it was a whisper and when she spun around, he wasn't there anymore.

--------------------

"God, am I hungry!" Zach said as he sat down and dug into his food.

"Slow down Romeo," Magenta said as she watched in disgust. Ethan was grinning.

Ivy sat down just as Layla did. And when Ivy had leaned forward to put down her tray, she felt Layla's eyes on her hickey.

"What the-" Ivy gave her a pleading look before she could say anything else.

"What?" Magenta asked.

"Oh nothing…I meant Zach. What's up with him?" Layla covered.

"Oh him, he just missed breakfast 'cause he woke up late."

Ivy tried to ignore Layla's looks by eating her food or pretending to.

-------------------

It was too hot but she had to keep running. Running, running, running. The windows were shining brightly from the sun, blinding her eyes as the light reflected back from the smooth halls.

Her bag was thwacking her on her back; the books inside were going to give her a sore spine tomorrow.

Ivy's hair had escaped her bun and was now flapping around her as her steps quickened.

She could swear she heard him behind her when she made her way to the bathroom. The deep groan of his boots on the linoleum floor, the whine of his leather jacket when he moved.

It scared the fuck out of her.

Enough to make her run for her life past students milling through the halls. Ivy stopped when she got to the deserted hallway, the one she always found herself in.

Her cell rang and she quickly popped it open without seeing who it was.

"Hello?"

"Ivy? Where are you? Class already started," Layla whispered. Ivy could hear Medulla in the background.

"Shit. Look, I'm not feeling too good. But I'll see you guys at lunch, okay?"

Ivy didn't wait for her answer; she shut it and went in search of a way outside.

"Why are you running?" a smooth voice behind her.

Hair swishing past her face, her heart skipping a beat; the soles of her shoes burned with movement and no longer touched the floor, just the tips.

"Warren."

He had bum rushed her, pushing her against the wall with his hands gripping her arms.

Her body was slightly elevated from the floor and his face was right in front of hers.

Something burned in his eyes and she didn't think it to be fire.

It was something else.

"Warren-" he kissed her and it burned her. Her lips quivered with fear and excitement and confusion.

His hand slid down to under her shirt and crawled up until it was resting on her breast.

Ivy's stomach was doing somersaults, causing her to start struggling. He deepened the kiss, filling her mouth with his essence, his scent, his everything.

And she wanted more.

"No, Warren," she turned her head away but he just kissed her throat, suckling the skin.

He moved their bodies across the wall until they got to a closet and he shoved her inside.

With his mouth still on her skin, he took his hand and melted down the knob.

Smart bastard.

Her strength was failing, fading away as his intoxicating scent filled her senses and burned her soul.

Warren finished his attack on her throat and moved back to her lips, where he grabbed her jaw and brought it towards him.

Ivy didn't fight him.

Then, she heard the whisper of her zipped go down and then Hell broke loose.

"Get off me!" she shoved him and stared at him in anger.

"What do you think you're doing?" she screamed at him, her hands flailing all over the place.

Warren just stood there, staring back at her blankly. His eyes were glazed over and his breathing was erratic.

His hands were fisted.

"I can't be doing this-" he came at her again, knocking her breath away; enough to make her weak as he held back her arms and assaulted her protesting mouth.

Angry moans escaped from her mouth but then turned silent as his hands left her arms and kneaded her breasts.

Ivy encircled his neck and pressed him closer. Warren's hands went under her bottom and lifted them until her legs were wrapped around his waist.

They broke away and stared at each other in silence.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for ending it abruptly but I have to go get started on my other ficcy "New Meaning To Divorce"

Don't worry, they'll be more…..

enjoy


	4. Chapter 4

K, I jst came back from da summer program so im all urs, ppl!

On wit da story……………….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His eyes wouldn't leave hers and it was freaking her out. Ivy licked her bottom lip in nervousness and noticed how his gaze followed her tiny action. His hands became fisted and he advanced toward her but she backed up, her spine pressed against the cement wall.

"Warren, you hate me, remember?" her voice cut through the tension but it fell on deaf ears. She knew if he rejected her, Ivy could walk away. Ivy couldn't bring herself to be the one to do it.

By the time he was pressed to her, his breath was huskily fanning her face like a smooth breeze and it made her heart jump.

Bringing his hands up, he held her forearms and held her tight. His fingers dug into her skin, just enough to make sure she couldn't escape him. Lowering his face until he was close to her ear, he made a slight whisper on her skin.

"That doesn't make it go away."

Before Ivy could squeal, he hungrily kissed her, wreaking havoc on her forgiving mouth. Ivy didn't want to open her lips but at his persistence, she obliged.

"Jesus…," she murmured when he grabbed her breast and started to rub it, his fingers closing around it.

Her body was going numb; her mind was racing as his hands made fire on her skin. Ivy thought the world would go black if she didn't start breathing again.

"Uh…Warren…," her voice was soft, reaching his ears like a plea.

A bright light flashed on them, blinding them for a few seconds.

---------------------------

Ivy crossed her arms and averted her eyes to hide her reddened face. Her heart was beating twice as fast and couldn't keep up with her rapid breathing.

Warren was sitting beside her, albeit with his chair situated a good two feet away, doing the exact same thing.

Even with the adults in the same room as them, Ivy could still feel the powerful aura radiating from him.

It burned her.

"Warren, your mother is here. You can go," the principal said, her eyes not wavering from her angry stance.

Warren made a humph sound then exited the room, making one last glance at Ivy who shied away when she saw the fire in his eyes.

By the time Ivy's parents arrived, school was over. The ride home was silent, with her dad giving her mom slight glances.

Ivy felt dirty.

---------------------------

They gave her a lecture. Not about Warren being unsuitable for her. Not about her being too young to even take part in such "activities."

No, it was even more scary then that.

"Sweetheart, there are far better places to do…such things. But a school closet?" her mom asked, placing a dinner plate on the table. Ivy was helping her set the table while her father was in the kitchen stirring the boiling tomato sauce.

"Um, I'll remember that?" Ivy offered as her mom came around and hugged her.

She just patted the top of her head and left the room.

What. The. Fuck?

--------------------------

She didn't know what made her do it. It must've been that Red Bull she drank before bed or the large amount of Halloween chocolate she found in her dresser drawer. Whatever it was, it didn't stop Ivy from opening her window when she heard tiny scratches against it. It didn't stop her from letting him in and stepping back to invite him inside. It didn't stop her from letting him do what he came there to do.

Her back pushed against her wall as his hands roamed her body with slow moves, so achingly slow.

His mouth found her throat in the dark and sucked her sensitive skin. She made a whimper but he didn't seem to care as he sucked harder until she feared he might've broken her skin.

He pulled away and kissed her lips, biting her bottom lip with hunger as he pushed her down on the bed, their feet dangling off the side. She encircled his neck tightly as his hand went down, down, down and slipped inside her pajama bottoms.

She stifled a moan as he found her spot and pushed his two fingers inside her. Burying her face in the hollow of his throat, she fought the pleasure surging throughout her body, threatening to explode.

----------------------

"Jesus Christ! Can you run any slower?" screeched Layla when she passed Ivy the third time as they were running laps around the track field.

"Um, if it's even possible, then yes," retorted Ivy when she finally stopped and went to go sit on the bench.

A few minutes later, Layla joined her, taking a water bottle and dousing her hair in the cold water.

"Is there something wrong Ivy?"

Ivy looked at her. She hadn't told her about all the little incidents she had with Warren and didn't think now was the right time to start. Especially since said person had the same gym class and was sitting a few benches away reading a book in his gym attire.

"No, nothing's wrong. Just tried of school already," Ivy turned away, her eyes following the clouds above them.

"I thought you felt that way on the first day here."

-------------------

Ivy couldn't stop thinking about that night; even though he never got far, thanks to her cell ringing and snapping them out of their lust-induced reverie. With a lusty look, he left through the window, blending with the night.

Now here she was, in the library, studying for a test she really didn't care about. All Ivy could see in her mind was Warren, shirtless.

Oh God! Since when did she start having dirty thoughts?

There was twenty more minutes left before her free study period would end and she still hadn't done real studying. Not that she needed it but thought maybe it could help keep her mind off of a certain someone.

Good-for-nothing books.

And then she felt it. That burning sensation she got whenever He was around. Her fingers quivered each time she turned the pages and her eyes tried to stay on the words in front of her.

But the temptation was far too large for even Ivy to contain. Lifted her head a scant inch, Ivy saw him. He was standing before her, with two long tables separating them, with his hands holding a couple of books.

His eyes wouldn't leave hers'.

His lips looked so invitingly, so enticing.

His leather jacketless shoulders were so broad, so muscled.

Barely a smile graced her lips before she finally looked away and started to read her book.

------------------------

His calloused hand slithered its way under her shirt, under her bra until his thumb and index finger found her hardened nipple. He was nipping her earlobe while she had her hands on his bare back, feeling every ridge. His muscled back felt like heaven underneath her wandering finger tips.

They fell down, her back hitting her bedroom floor. He was breathing rapidly near her ear as she trailed her hands down to his front and then disappearing.

He kissed the side of her throat as she reached her destination. He grunted against her skin when he reached his.

-----------------------

I wrote dis in a hurry so I could post a new chappy. Don't worry darlings, imma write more in da next one.

Enjoy :)

**P.S. ppl, I finally set up my Myspace so plz, if u wanna get to kno me, get a sense of who I am, plz visit my profile, just type in my display name: Skinny-T. **

**I tried to paste da URL here but it wouldn't worked, got all fucked up so, PLZ, ppl jst visit my profile cuz i want my readers to kno me. wat can i say, im a ppl pleaser so if u really like my story den u'll do dis.**

**4 ppl who dont kno: go to and den click on da display name circle den type in Skinny-T.**

**much appreciated :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, my darling dears :)

Wanna thnx all those who visited my MySpace profile.

Much kisses to u all!

Oh and I wanna thnk 4 writing how I haven't really written bout Warren and his family. Bout his "obsession" to get revenge.

So,I guess dis chappy will be dat vessel.

Enjoy :)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day started out sunny but by midday, it was pouring. The clouds turned a weird gray, which meant a thunderstorm was coming.

A lot of people thought Gavin had started it.

"I swear, I didn't do it!" Gavin argued with the principal.

She looked the young boy over, her stern eyes doing an once-over before being interrupted by Layla.

"Um, Miss? I doubt he could've done this. He's only a freshman and not really experienced enough to make that powerful storm," she reasoned.

The principal made a slight sound then gave in. She let Gavin go and excused herself to her office.

------------------------

It was still raining as Ivy walked to her chemistry class. Plopping down in her stool and dumping her messenger bag on the counter, Ivy closed her eyes and fell asleep.

She was having some sort of weird dream when she felt a prick on her exposed arm.

"Ouch, what the fuck was that for, you-" Ivy stopped hissing when she was faced with brown eyes.

"Medulla's here," he said, turning back in his seat, which just so happened to be next to hers'.

"Shit."

And it was such a lovely sleep.

"Now, class, as I was saying yesterday…," Ivy zoned out his voice and decided to do something else.

Her hand prickled a little as she picked up a scalpel and bent it. At first it was just to feel the metal underneath her skin expand. But soon, her mind took over and she began molding it.

Ivy could feel the heat of Warren's eyes on her as she worked but paid it no mind as her fingers made magic with the thin metal.

Bend the tip.

Twirl it slowly.

Rub out the creases.

Roll it together.

And then it was finally finished.

It was beautiful in its pristine purity.

Untouched by modernity.

"Came out exactly as you wanted?" he whispered to her.

Ivy turned her head slightly to his direction until her eyes finally made contact with his.

"I guess. Nothing is ever what we want it to be," she answered, tearing her gaze away, placing the shiny thing down on the counter.

The glint caught Warren's eye. When Ivy went back to her sleep, he picked it up and held it up to the light.

She made the rose perfect.

---------------------

Warren trudged past the milling students to the bus and sat in the back- as he always did.

Before the ending bell, he had sought Ivy out and slyly shoved her inside a supply room; the same one they had been caught in.

"Naughty, naughty boy, don't you ever learn?" Ivy said breathlessly between his feverish kisses.

He had hoped she would be in the same bus as him but noticed her to choose the one her friends were in.

Warren understood.

If she didn't, then something would seem wrong.

But he wished she had.

--------------------

When he pushed his front door open, his senses were welcomed by the scent of pasta sauce.

"Mom, I'm home!" he yelled, dropping his bag on the floor next to the coat rack and followed the delicious smell.

His mom was standing before the stove adding spices to a pot holding the sauce.

Her black hair was pulled back to a bun with some strands falling against her olive skin.

"Hello, darling," she kissed him on his cheeks and went back to cooking.

Warren sat down at the kitchen table and watched his mother cook, something he used to do every night while waiting for his father to come home.

Most of them he never did.

"Get into trouble today?" his mom quipped.

She threw him a joking smile over her shoulder as her hand reached for the pepper which was levitating over Warren's head. (A/N If you'll remember, his mother has telekinesis. They never said her power in the movie so obviously; I had to make it up. WinkWink, it's the one power I always wanted, sigh…)

It flew to her hand in a second.

Warren smiled at her then left, walking up the stairs to his room.

Flinging his leather jacket to his bed, Warren went to the one thing he cherished aside from his mom: his computer.

That was due to the fact that he had discovered MySpace (hehe) last year. It was the one place where he could be accepted as Warren, not as "the son of a jailed villain."

----------------------

He woke up in the middle of the night from a nightmare he had witnessed many times over in his life.

His father. The sirens. The phone call. The tears his mother cried. The news report. The cheering. The rejoicing.

And all he could remember truly from that night, the night his father was caught, was the smirk the Commander gave his father as he handed him over to the police.

It burned him to think of it even now, so many years later.

Why did Ivy have to be…

---------------------

The phone rang. Warren waited for his mom to answer it. Just as she did, he stood outside her bedroom and listened.

"Yes, things are fine here. He's doing well. I think he has a little girlfriend. Um, oh I don't know, I forgot her name," his mom said with confidence but he could hear the pain in her voice.

There was always pain in her voice every time his father called for his weekly call.

----------------------

She was crying, rocking herself in the darkened kitchen. Warren did what he always did when the phone call ended: he consoled her.

"Don't worry mom, everything will be okay," he soothed, wanting to believe his own words.

"Sweetheart, lets not tell your dad about Ivy just yet, okay?" she said, wiping away her tears with her sleeve.

"Sure, mom," he remembered how she avoided the question when she was talking his dad.

"I just don't want to deal with that just yet, now that things have finally died down."

Warren remembered how they used to point. How they used to doubt his mom whenever she came to save the day. Though they soon grew to trust her again, it was him they didn't feel the same for.

He didn't really care but he stayed quiet for the sake of his mom, who didn't want him to face the stigma of having a villain as a father.

"Why did you marry him, if you knew he was a villain?" he had asked her countless of times in the past.

"Because…he didn't care that I was a superhero," she had always answered him.

---------------------

He couldn't stop thinking about her lily-white skin, smooth under his roaming lips. Her legs, it was driving him crazy not to touch them. And her breasts…

Cracking open his window, Warren jumped down to the ground and made his way to her house; the directions embedded in his brain.

The night was singing its song as the stars shone brightly like broken pieces of mirrors. The trees were dancing as the wind caressed them.

When he got to her house, Warren climbed the same tree he always used to get to her bedroom window.

He hopped onto the roof, (A/N Hope you guys remember how Will's room was, with the roof protruding outside his room window.) and tapped on her window pane lightly.

The light didn't go on but he knew she heard. In a few seconds, her face appeared and she moved back to give him room to come inside.

Warren didn't waste any time grabbing her and kissing her senseless. She whimpered but it soon went away as his hand reached up to cup her breast.

--------------------

Ivy didn't fight the passion behind his kiss, for it was far more intense than any other kiss he ever gave her.

She wrapped her arms around him as he basically raped her mouth.

What was he trying to look for?

------------------

Warren roughly pushed her to the wall and stripped her of her shirt. Before it even fluttered to the floor, he took his off too.

"Warren?"

He didn't want to listen to her voice tonight.

Not tonight.

No, not tonight.

Not when every time he came close to having her, something made him stop.

Tonight, he didn't want to stop.

No, not tonight.

Ivy kissed his collarbone as he fiddled with her bra strap. Warren heard her breath hitch as he did this.

Didn't she want this too?

Warren stopped and instead tried to make her comfortable. He moved her until she was lying on her bed with him above her. He supported his weight with his elbows as to not crush her with his body.

Not just yet.

"Warren," she whispered to him as he trailed kisses down her throat until he reached the swell of her breasts. She was still wearing her bra but he worked around it.

"Ivy!"

Oh shit!

"Shit," Ivy muttered as she crawled from under me and pulled on her shirt.

"Yeah, mom?" she said as she handed Warren his.

"Layla's on the phone," her voice was so near he was afraid the door would open and they would be found out.

"Coming," she turned to him and kissed him, rushing her tongue down before her mom came in.

He left with one last look. They never parted with words. She knew.

She always knew.

-------------------

Ivy had trouble sleeping. Most nights, Warren would stay with her, lying right next to her, and sleep with her. It soothed her.

Her nightmares stopped when he was there.

But today, he opted to leave when Layla called. Ivy could've ignored the call but didn't want to do that to her best friend.

Yet, she wished Warren stayed.

She loved it when he stayed.

-----------------

The sun was shining brightly, cutting through window panes and showering the classrooms and hallways with a brilliant glow.

It even lightened Ivy's mood.

"So, wanna go to the movies? A bunch of people from class are gonna go watch a that new horror movie," Layla asked as they got dressed for gym.

"Which class?"

"Chemistry. Kind of like a science trip," Layla added.

Would that mean Warren's going?

"Um, sure. When?"

"Today. We're all meeting up there at 6," Layla gave a smile before stretching her arms.

The girl loved to run laps.

-----------------

The lobby smelled like popcorn as they all waited for the rest to arrive. About ten people showed up on time, which meant about fifteen or so needed to be waited on.

Would Warren be one of the fifteen?

"Sweet, their here, lets go," Layla said as a bunch of kids came through the entrance.

Seemed as though they all had taken the bus together to make sure they all came on time.

As they stood in line for the tickets, Ivy could feel it. The intensity of eyes on the back of her head.

Warren.

Sigh.

------------------

They took up about three rows in the back of the theater. Ivy sat near the wall, with only a seat between her and the wall. It was a thing for her not to sit next to the wall.

How weird could she be?

Someone was coming down her row and she moved her feet to give the person room to sit next to her.

But when she caught a whiff of Old Spice, she already knew who it was.

The movie started and they all shut up to watch. Even the unruly boys in her class quieted down.

As Ivy began to munch on her popcorn, she felt a faint brush of a hand on the side of her leg.

He loved to test her.

"Warren!" she hissed. Layla was too preoccupied in the movie to even hear her.

He didn't say anything. Just let his hand travel up and down her leg, moving so close to her thigh, she was afraid he'd do something…random.

Acting nonchalant, Ivy stopped his hand. He countered by gripping her hand then letting go. When her eyes went back to the movie screen, she felt his hand go somewhere she didn't expect it to go.

Up her shirt.

"Warren!" she hissed again, making sure her voice was low.

He grinned at her-that damn, yet sexy, but damn grin! - but didn't move his hand.

It slithered its way up until it was cupping her breast. Ivy had murder in her eyes as he calmly caressed her skin softly.

Was he trying to torture her?

Ivy felt herself getting excited as he continued his motions.

But before Ivy could do anything about it, her cell phone rang.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

K, is dat long enough 4 ya? Its like 6 pages on Microsoft Word.

Um, imma write more bout Warren in da next one. I hope dis chappy didn't come out too moody; I was kinda listening to "Three Days Grace" new CD (One-X) DA WHOLE TIME I was writing his chappy.

Dat CD rox and since its rock, I guess my inspiration became evident in my writing, hehe.


	6. Chapter 6

Im going bck to skool on sept. 4, well, class really starts on da 6th but since im dorming, we have to be there by da 4th.

So becuz of dat, im gonna try to write another chappy after dis one. But if I don't, den I'll post it wen I get to skool, so don't wrry kiddies:)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shh!" it came at her from all around and when Layla turned to face Ivy, Warren's hand was already gone.

Sly Bastard.

"Ivy, I told you to turn it off before we got here," her friend whispered to her.

"Sorry, I forgot!" Ivy whispered back.

It was her mom calling.

-----------------------

The light blinded them as they filed out the theater. Some went to wait for the next bus while others stayed.

Ivy didn't think she could handle another hour of Warren beside her and not being able to touch him.

"Come on, my dad's here," Layla said, tugging at her sleeve.

Ivy looked back and caught his eye.

He was standing next to her rocker friends but his attention was all on Ivy. She blushed and then walked away.

---------------------

He loved it when she blushed.

--------------------

It was the nightmares again. They were killing her as her body tossed and turned. Sweat poured down her body as the images in her head tormented her. (A/N Don't worry, the nightmares do play a part in the story. Hey, don't forget, this is based on a movie filled with superheroes and villains, what do you think my story was going to have in it?)

Suddenly, she was shaken awake. Her eyes popped open and in the darkness, she searched for a face to go with the arms on her.

"Warren!" her voice cracked with emotion as she jumped into her arms, breathing real hard against his chest.

"It's okay," he soothed as his hand smoothed down her hair.

Ivy couldn't stop crying and it tugged at her heart to know she was ruining her time with Warren.

He slipped off his leather jacket and shoes and slid into bed with her, holding her body tightly to his side.

Ivy placed her head on his chest and fell asleep listening to his heart beat.

------------------

He didn't know what to do. Ever since he started to sleep next to her, she would tell him of her nightmares, stories she would not divulge the details of but told the effect they had on her.

He also knew they happened when he wasn't with her at night.

-----------------

Around five in the morning, when he knew she was deep in sleep, he left her house and walked to his.

Something inside him screamed for him to stay, to make sure she was okay when she opened her eyes.

He swore it hurt him every step he took toward his house.

What the Hell was happening to him?

------------------

They were showing another one. This time, it was a documentary on his father's mentality and what could've drove him to marry a superhero and yet still retain his villainess characteristics.

"Fucking-" but his mom came into the room. He changed the channel before she could assess what he was watching.

"Sweetheart, I'm going to the supermarket if you need anything," her soft voice floated across the room as she zipped up her jacket.

"Nah, it's okay," he kissed her goodbye and waited until he saw her car leave the driveway.

Why did it have to be this way?" he asked the empty room.

------------------

Warren loved it when she wore green. It matched beautifully with her brown hair. She bounced off the bus, her high ponytail swung joyfully in the breeze, making him entranced with her appearance.

He wanted to walk over there and kiss her.

-----------------

Ivy squealed with delight as she saw they were serving her favorite in café: fajitas.

As she sat down and munched on them, her cell beeped out a tune, signaling her to a text.

It was Warren.

And her stomach did a jump as she read his words.

MEET ME.

That was all and yet that was enough to make her giddy with excitement.

"I'll be back you guys, it's my mom," she stood up and walked out the café.

She kept on going until a hand shot out and grabbed her, pulling her inside the supply room.

He locked the door and turned off the lights as Ivy let her bag fall to the floor.

"Has this become our rendezvous spot?" she teased as he lifted her legs to wrap around his waist.

He hated to talk when they were together and she knew it. And she used that just to see how far he would go to get what he wanted.

"Ivy," he whispered as he kissed her face.

"What?" she asked, her hands wrapped around his neck to pull him in closer.

"Shut up," he said before crashing down on her lips.

-----------------

Her protest was muffled by his mouth as he searched deep into her for something he couldn't wait to find.

Warren couldn't get enough of her. He wanted to feel, to touch every inch of her and still have her begging for more.

-----------------

He was scaring her, the way he touched her, the way he kissed her senseless. Ivy heard the voice in the back of her mind screaming for her to stop.

What if he wanted to do more then they had ever done before?

"Warren, I need to get back," she dropped her feet to the floor and bent to pick up her bag.

She tried to avoid his face as she adjusted her shirt. But when she finally did, she was surprised not to see anger etched there.

Instead, she saw desire.

Her heart stopped for a second before she found her words.

"I-I have to go, bye," she tried to walked past him but he grabbed her waist and pushed her against him.

He buried his face in the space where her neck met her shoulder. Ivy heard him breathe her in, as if to commit it to memory.

He then started to kiss behind her ear, softly as if he were afraid to break her.

To not scare her.

Slowly, Ivy turned her head until she found his lips and kissed him. At first, she just suckled his bottom lip but then lust brought her tongue to push against his closed lips.

He groaned inwardly but she heard him as her hands traveled up his chest and rested on his broad shoulders.

Ivy went on the tip of her toes to kiss him better. When he felt what she was doing, he held onto her waist tight and lifted her up until her feet were an inch from the floor.

Ivy felt it again, touching her thigh softly.

Blood was rushing to her head when Warren sucked her throat roughly, his arms still tightly holding her, grinding her as he moved to the wall.

Ivy felt the cold cement touch her back but ignored it as a surge of warmth filled her.

------------------

Warren grimaced as he watched Ivy sprint across the field. Her strong legs called to him. The sun glinted on her skin, making it glow with an ethereal hue.

He shook it off and started his push-ups.

"Ivy!" he heard someone call her name from behind him.

When he turned, he saw a golden-haired boy, same height as him, dressed in gym shorts waving to Ivy.

"Ivan!" she yelled back.

Warren watched as Ivy said a quick word to Layla then ran to the boy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Is it okay?

Flames welcomed too ppl. I kno I was gonna write more bout Warren and his background and crap like dat but I was in a romantic mood dat I HAD to write it dis way :) hehe


	7. Chapter 7

.Srry 4 da delay. Been unpacking my things in my new dorm room. Will post pics on myspace soon.

4 da newcomers: I own abso-fucking-lutely nothing. Enjoy :)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A twitch went off in his right eye

--------------------

The sun fell on Ivy's shoulders as she made her way toward Ivan.

"Hello again, Poison Ivy," Ivan grinned as he pulled her into a hug.

"Good to have you back, Vinnie!" she squealed as she rested her head on his chest.

He was as tall as Warren.

"When did you get back?" she asked when she pulled away. To get away from the sun, they walked over toward the trees.

"Just this morning; couldn't wait to come back and see you guys," his smiled, his perfect, pearly whites blinding her for a second.

"Did you have fun?" Ivy inquired as they sat on the ground.

She could feel eyes on her.

"Bunch of kids walking around like they're destined to change the world while conversing with middle-aged dignitaries as they rumbled on about what they did that made them famous. Yeah, had tons of fun," Ivan smirked.

Ivy felt so proud of Ivan, even as he griped of the mundane time he had. Ivan made headlines in the superhero community in their area when he was selected in his age group to be invited to go to Europe.

Every year, a conference took place for future politicians who wanted to make a difference for heroes everywhere. And no one was more enthusiastic about the cause than Ivan. With both superhero parents dead after a train fell on them, Ivan sought to right the wrongs of the world. In Ivy's book, he would make a great superhero but a wonderful politician.

"Found your classes okay?" The school had agreed to let Ivan start late since his excuse was for a good cause.

"Yeah. Was hoping we'd have some classes together. But I see we have gym," he smiled that secret smile of his, the kind that always had Ivy confused. She had seen it for years but could never get why.

-------------------

The bell rang and Ivy hugged Ivan goodbye since gym was their only class together, as Ivan told Ivy his class schedule.

"See you later!" Layla said as she joined Ivy toward the girls' locker room.

Layla grinned a mischievous grin.

------------------

"Who's that?" Ethan asked as he watched a blonde-haired kid walk alongside Ivy.

"That's Ivan. He lives on our block; Ivy and I grew up with him," Layla explained as Magenta came up to them.

"_The_ Ivan?" asked Ethan, his eyes bugging out.

"He's cute," remarked Magenta.

"He is," Layla agreed as they walked to their next class.

"So what's the story?" Magenta asked as she pulled her hair up in a bun.

"Big miscommunication," Layla answered.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Ethan queried.

"Maybe it's time for you to get new glasses, Ethan. Look how they act together," Magenta pointed out.

"But Ivy's known him for so long to even consider that he might like her. Everyone thought they would get together, even her parents,"

"Well, of course. The daughter of the greatest superheroes on the planet getting together with a future crusader of our kind, how perfect is that?" Magenta commented.

They didn't notice a tall figure trailing behind them, hearing their every word.

-------------------

Ivy's stomach was in knots by the time she sat down for lunch. She spent every free minute she had with Ivan. Whenever she came out of a class, he'd be there, coming out of his.

She had missed him badly.

Ivan had understood her reluctance of becoming part of the Stronghold Three. Understood her fear of failing as the whole world watched. Understood that being a great superhero wasn't all that it cracked up to be.

He had grown up with her and seen all that her parents went through. What his parents went through on that day went they lost to him forever.

"Hey, Ivy," Layla said, dropping her tray beside hers'.

"Hey. I'm starving," Ivy grumbled, stuffing her mouth full with a taco. She didn't feel like talking.

"So, where's Ivan?"

"He doesn't have this lunch period," Ivy answered, wiping the corners of her mouth with a napkin.

"Too bad," Layla stated.

The table became quiet as the others joined them.

-------------------

Sweat flowed down his face as he ran. Running, he was always running.

Running helped clear his head.

Helped him forget all the looks he used to get-and sometimes still got-from people who thought too much of themselves.

Ran when he couldn't stand to see his mother cry.

When he didn't think there was much to living…

Until Ivy came into his life. Then, there was no point in running any more.

She made him want to stay.

-------------------

She was asleep when he crept into her room. The blanket was tangled with her bare legs and her arms thrashed about as her moans of anguish reached his ears.

"Ivy, I'm here," he soothed, easing beside her on the bed and gathering her in his arms.

"No, he can't be…," her voice trailed off as Warren placed her head on his chest.

------------------

That wonderful scent filled her nostrils just as her nightmare was getting too deep; that pungent, spicy smell that always comforted her late into the night. And when she felt her arms grab whatever was holding her, the images in her head dispersed.

All over.

At least for tonight.

-------------------

He kissed her face as her eyes fluttered open. Grinning widely, Ivy pulled him closer, kissing his wandering lips.

"Thank God you're here," she breathed, snuggling to his side.

"Sorry I'm late," he murmured as sleep took him over. The room was getting darker and a warm fuzzy feeling filled him. Maybe that was Ivy sleeping next to him.

"It's okay. Just glad you're here and all," her voice, it sounded so distant, so small, he barely heard her.

The blood was rushing to his head as Ivy moved her hand to lie on his chest, just below his throat.

Would she ever understand the effect she had on him?

There was a prolonged silence before he spoke again.

"Ivy?"

"Hmm?"

"Nothing."

--------------------

The sky was turning gray. The smell of rain wasn't in the air, though. In fact, it smelled oddly of spring flowers.

A fog was rolling in yet it wasn't strong enough to envelope the school.

The trees were bristling against a light wind; even Layla felt the oddness as she stepped outside her house.

"It might hail. Haven't had those at all this year. That must be it," her best friend said.

"Must be," Ivy muttered, her eyes watching the sky as if waiting to catch something.

--------------------

Midway into her day, Ivy knew something was going to happen. It was an eerie feeling she had. When she woke up, she had brushed it off as pre-PMS.

Now, she wasn't so sure.

When she had gotten dressed for school, her head started to hurt like crazy.

Ivy never had headaches like these and it was freaking her out.

-------------------

Ivan was absent today so that gave Ivy time to think without distractions. When that didn't work, she went to search for Layla.

"Layla, something's happening," Ivy cringed as another sharp pain hit her.

"What's wrong?" Layla's voiced elevated as she dragged the cowering girl into the school bathroom.

"Argh, it my head. I've been getting these fucking headaches since this morning," she stumbled a bit but Layla caught her.

Had it been the pain or had she seen something flash in her head?

"I'm taking you to the nurse," exclaimed Layla as the color drained from Ivy's face.

"No! The nurse won't be able to fix this. Something…something is happening to me!" Ivy screamed as she said the last word, falling to the floor.

Black. Black. Black.

The sky was dying.

Black. Black. Black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soooo sorry 4 da delay! Skool's been hectic and den I had some problems with my financial aid money (ended up getting a loan so no biggie) and on top of dat: everyone in my freaking building are somehow using da net at da same time so da internet goes off for a while :(

But don't wrry folks, u'll get da chappy soon as possible.

And if ur also reading my other ficcy "New Meaning To Divorce" dis is 2 let u kno dat da next chappy 4 dat one coming so don't wrry :)

til den my darlings…….


	8. Chapter 8

Hello my darlings!!!!!

Things here at skool r great but da skool work is killing me!!! But I can deal. I'll be honest; I was planning on updating a little later but skool has literally been killing me. Now dat im in da second semester of my freshman yr, things r a little bit more manageable.

So big news: im pledging for a sorority soon. We start dis semester but I jst don't know wen. So becuz of dis, I will be able to write more…..since we kind of have social limitations, so yay for u guys.

so remember ppl, and I say dis all da time: ur reviews DO make an impact on da authors….even if it does take author to write a couple months later hehe

Enjoy :)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She couldn't ignore it anymore. It had gotten strong, too strong for her to brush it off.

That beautiful, wonderful scent.

She was surrounded by something warm and fuzzy, like a giant teddy bear holding her. No, it was something else.

"Ivy…Wake Up!" her eyes zapped open and her body jumped as if standing on the edge of a cliff.

And when she opened her eyes, all she saw was Warren.

-------------------------

The sun wanted to flood the room but the heavy drapes blocked the rays from entering at all.

She tried to sit up but felt a hand on her shoulder pushing her back down.

"Sleep," the voice soothed, brushing away wet tendrils of her loose hair from her face. Her body was quaking with an indescribable fear and nothing seemed to quell it.

Except maybe one person.

"Can't sleep anymore," she murmured, turning her face toward the person.

That wonderful scent!

"But you still need to rest. Can't have you passing out on us again," she tried to see through the darkness, squinting her eyes until she could make out a mouth.

She reached up and kissed that mouth.

"Ivy, I need you to rest. Don't do anything right now, okay?"

She didn't want to listen. She needed to do something, anything, to get her mind off of the fear building inside of her.

Getting to her knees, Ivy moved closer until she had her arms wrapped around his neck and was kissing him sweetly.

"Ivy, no."

She decided not to hear him.

"Ivy!" he was more aggressive this time, pushing her from him; she fell on her back and stared up at him in confusion. The darkness had settled into her eyes and everything was clear to her.

His face was scrunched up in annoyance.

"Oh fuck it," growled, falling atop her and kissing her roughly, his hand grabbing the back of her head.

And then her mom came into the room.

-------------------------

They jumped away from each other and fixed their clothes as best as they could.

"Just came up to see if you were awake yet, I made soup," her mom's voice was casual but they could hear the warning in it.

"Um, no thanks, maybe later," Ivy grumbled, her head still a bit fuzzy.

With a slight nod, she was out the door, closed right behind her.

"What happened?" she turned her head slowly to him, her face awaiting answers.

"We don't know. The nurse thinks maybe it was just too much stress." He said, his voice low, his eyes on her swollen lips.

"And what do you think it is?"

"I think it's somehow connected to your nightmares."

This shocked her. Not once did she think her nightmares were of importance because, who didn't get nightmares?

"What time is it?"

"Midnight. You slept the whole day."

He eased her back down and pulled the covers over her. Dropping a soft kiss on her lips, he made for the window, opening it slowly.

"Did I say anything?" she didn't know why she asked him that. It wasn't something to know, it was just something to ask.

"Yeah…you said 'Ivan.'" And with that, he was gone, the curtains fluttering from his flight.

Fuck.

------------------------

When she was finally allowed to come back to school, she didn't see him. Perhaps he was avoiding her because of what he had told her but it still stung. She longed for his warm body touching her, his hands roaming her sides and reaching her face. To see those brown eyes touch her insides like brilliant orbs that swam in her blood and excited her.

No, he was nowhere to be found.

----------------------------

"So, I bet you missed the disgusting masses of unknown contents the school tries to pass off as food, am I right?" Ethan said as they all sat down for lunch.

"Oh, tons," she said, causing her friends to laugh a little but it wasn't enough to make her heart shine. Even though they didn't appear in public together, just seeing him was enough to keep her waiting until they could be near each other, in the closet, in her room.

"You know, lots happened while you were gone," Magenta said as she flipped off a guy who was blowing kisses to her.

"Yeah, like how our own little rebel found herself a sweetheart who thinks Magenta is destined to be his," Layla said, shrugging her head toward a guy sitting at the table next to them.

Ivy turned her head and peered at a boy who looked to be their age and was drinking his soda while at the same time, staring unwaveringly at Magenta. He had dark brown hair that was partially spiked, wearing a blue button-down shirt with a black blazer over it. His dark blue eyes could make any girl melt and had decidedly chose Magenta to be that girl.

"He's really convinced that I was made to his true love, while I think he deserves to be stuffed inside a locker and left there for days…without food," Magenta shot back, trying hard not to look up at him.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to get to know him," Ivy said, feeling jealous that Magenta was getting the affection Ivy had been waiting for that day.

"Yeah, it would...like a bed of needles. All he talks about is how each person has a soul mate and when they meet that person, they know it's them. And, he sneaks up on me almost everywhere, whispering in my ear romantic bullshit. Seriously, if he doesn't watch himself, I'm gonna have to be the one to stuff him in the locker," she finished, thumping her fist on the table, causing our drinks to shiver.

"Relax," Layla said to her then turning to Ivy, "all he's done is just kiss her hand when he first saw her. Freaky introduction but still sweet," she finished her words then went back to eating her food.

"Where's Ivan?" Ivy ventured.

"He's been out for a couple days. Must be sick or something…," but their voice faded away when Ivy caught sight of something.

Or someone.

--------------------

Somehow, she was able to escape her friends with an excuse so flimsy but enough to convince her friends.

Dropping her tray at the counter, Ivy made her way out the cafeteria. The rush of silence came at her ears and almost seemed deafening compared to the café.

Her steps made soft shuffles as she passed classrooms and lockers until she found herself completely alone.

Had she followed a shadow?

---------------------

Her elbow was grabbed and dragged into the supply closet. Her heart froze as she finally saw him, her captor.

His hair was a bit longer and there were a few new lines on his forehead. His eyes were still that dark brown shade that looked into her being.

She had found her soul mate.

-----------------------

First, he just nipped at her skin, then, when her scent filled his senses, his bit down hard, extracting blood. He lapped it up like a hungry dog in heat. She grimaced in pain at the broken skin but soon forgot it as he went the other side of her throat and just sucked the skin this time.

When Ivy finally let out a sigh, that's when Hell broke loose.

He pushed away from her and turned his back towards her. Breathless, Ivy just stared and waited for him to speak.

"Do you like this…Ivan?" he grated out, as if it pained him to say it.

"Ivan? No, why would you think that?" she stepped closer to him but stopped when he abruptly turned to her. It scared the Hell out of her.

"You think I'm blind, that I don't see the way you look at him, the looks he gives you?" his voice was an octave louder and it was freaking her out.

"Warren, stop it! Someone's gonna hear us!"

"No! I saw how excited you guys were when he first came back. Just couldn't wait to get what you never got before, right?"

Ivy just looked at him with her mouth wide opened.

"How can you say that to me?"

"How can you scream his name over and over in your sleep?"

She was dumbfounded. How could she explain something she didn't remember?

"Was he giving you something that felt good?" he asked crudely.

"Why are you-," but he cut her off, forcing her against the wall and pushing his face before hers'.

"In your dream, did he give it to you good?" his breath fanned her face, making her woozy as his scent did its affect on her. Like it always did.

"I don't remember saying his name, I swear," Ivy tried to soothe but he crashed his mouth on hers', muffling her words.

His hand crawled up until it rested on her breast. Memories came to her full blast, memories of his hands making magic on her body, making her believe he was hers' and hers' only.

Biting her bottom lip roughly, he thrust his lower region to hers' so she could feel him.

Fear was growing in her as he let her feel him but her heart broke at the betrayal he felt. Moving her arms around his neck, Ivy responded to his kiss. That seemed to piss him off even more because he broke away and lifted off her shirt and let it fall to the floor.

His strong hands grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist, making Ivy hold on to him tighter.

Ivy tried to catch his eyes but he kept going to her throat, staying away from the wound he made.

Was he marking her? Staking his claim so Ivan knew to keep his hands off her?

This angered her, causing her to try and shove him away from her.

"I don't wanna do this now," she mumbled. But he wouldn't let go.

"Warren, let me go," she demanded but he kept his stance. His eyes had a flash of emotion before kissed her again. His tongue fought hers' for entrance and when he was able to get it, he suckled her mouth like it had been her breast,

His hand slowly went down to her jeans, to her front where her zipper was. When Ivy was aware of this, she freaked.

Pushing his hand away wasn't enough to stop him; he pulled it down completely and pushed his fingers down her panties until he slipped in.

Ivy moaned and tried to think clearly but his hand, oh God, his hand was creating a fire she didn't want to kill. In and out, he jerked, knowing full well it was enough to keep her whimpering and wanting more.

She kissed his throat and would've kept at it until he whispered in her nasty words.

"Did Ivan do this to you, or did he go harder, like this?" and at that, he pushed in another finger and was literally pounding in her.

"Warren, stop!" but her words died when took his hand away and unzipped his own jeans.

"No, don't do this," she cried.

He looked at her. Then, he slowly let her down and fixed his jeans. Ivy picked up her shirt and put it back on and zipped her jeans. She couldn't look at him, not now.

Picking up her book bag, Ivy made to open the door but his voice stopped her for a second.

"If I see Ivan so much as touch you, I'll kill him."

"You don't own me."

"We'll see."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope dat was okay……haven't written in a while so it feels weird to come bck 2 dis, but plz, ppl, write and tell me wat u think...and srry bout it being short, hehe

Thnx bunches

Oh and again, reminder: for ppl with Myspace, go to search and type in eyes closed shut dats my Display Name, so don't forget to click on dat, I mean, if u DO go and check it out, but I would luv it if u did 

And for ppl who have Facebook : Tanea Choudhury, Ramapo College

Don't ask me why, but I want my readers to have a gist of who I am…….feel free to add me on both sites 

Luv ya


	9. Chapter 9

My summer break just started; im all urs………….. 

--

It was getting dark but Ivy did not want to leave. The wind was heaven on her face and her hair, still in its ponytail, whipped around as if it were dancing. The metal bench had warmed under her, her fingers gripping the arm rests.

"I hate you…," she said to no one.

--

"You've ruined my mind…," he said, his hands scratching his scalp in frustration.

The dark had invaded not just his room but his mood as he watched his curtains flutter against the wind.

--

Her face was pale. It was always pale now. Layla, who had a slight aversion to makeup, tried to force some blush on her cheeks but Ivy was able to run out, her bag in hand and flew out to the waiting bus.

She did not feel like looking pretty.

The entered the bus feeling like a shadow. Could they see his hands on her body? The tears on her face, the ghosts in her eyes?

Even Ivan, his face shining with smiles could not bring her out of her stupor.

--

It was hard to breathe anymore. The air was like a thick poison, suffocating her until she had to close her eyes to let the pain pass.

That beautiful, sickening pain. And sometimes, she felt an almost release as the feeling overtook her and distracted her to everything around her.

Her eyes were starting to come to a close when she felt that sharp pain of pain shoot through her spine.

She looked up and saw him, his eyes guarded but beautiful, so beautiful that she wanted to cry. His hands were gripping the table before him, the blue veins in his throat brilliantly showing through his sand-colored skin. The love-sick Ivy in her wanted to walk over and kiss his anger away, but the scared Ivy, the one she was living as at the moment could not find the courage to actually do it.

"Are you okay Ivy?" that voice; the voice that used to make her turn to with admiration did nothing for her right now.

"I'm fine Ivan, just a bit tired," he made a sound like he didn't believe her but at the moment; she didn't really give a shit.

All she wanted was for Warren to come over and save her.

--

He followed her lips as she managed out shallow words, her hands wringing the strap of her nag as her eyes were darting around her surroundings, stating her uncomfortable stance.

She wanted to leave and it angered him every second he wouldn't let her go.

The sun was showing through the hallway windows, illuminating her in a shower of light and brilliance. And even though he could see her tired face even more clearly, he also saw the beauty that first entranced him.

--

Ivan finally got the message, or maybe he had something else to do, and left. Ivy breathed a sigh of relief and walked outside, so she could feel the light breeze brush her face, making her feel alive.

The hairs on the back of her neck pricked as she continued walking, precariously close to the edge of the floating school.

She closed her eyes and almost imagined it: her arms loosely by her side, her legs rim-rod straight, the wind taking her away, her hair sweep around her almost like a halo.

And just as her feet rose to step out, her mind free of its bounds, strong arms encircled her waist and pulled her back, reverting her back to reality and out of the dream she was waiting to accomplish.

To fly.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, trying to kill yourself?" that harsh voice next her ear, that hard chest touching her back, callused hands gripping her skin, almost in a rough caress.

At the moment, she wanted to; because being this near to him and not allowing herself the benefit of staying in his arms for the sole reason of enjoying his heat, his scent was ripping her insides apart.

If only he could see the internal battle playing out in her eyes.

If only he…

"Well, Ivy?" and when he said her name, her heart started thumping so loudly, she wouldn't have been surprised if he heard it.

She bit her lip.

What could she say?

Would he believe her?

"Look at me…Ivy," he commanded softly, and she knew she would always answer.

Slowly, Ivy moved her body until she was facing him; his arms, she noticed, were still around her.

She bit her lip again to keep from smiling.

He saw this and followed every movement, watching as her bottom lip turned pink.

"Ivy, tell me," there was something in his voice and it warmed her to know he still cared.

She smiled.

"I just wanted to fly," she said simply. His eyes clouded for a second before going back to that smoldering look she first fell in love with.

Was that right?

Was she in love with him?

Had that been why she was in that slump, because she loved him and it hurt her to know that she had been screaming another guy's name in her sleep?

She had deprived herself of his presence to figure out what he meant.

To her.

And each time she thought about it, her mind always reeled back to the one conclusion

That she loved him.

"Are you sure that was what you were doing?" he asked her, tightening his arms.

Yes. I just didn't feel like taking the bus home today," she moved her arms from her sides until they were resting on his forearms. He saw the act and brought her closer to his body, mingling their whipping hair together until a drape formed around their heads; he took this chance.

Slowly. Slowly.

He eased his face down 'til he was a breath away from her. His courage was suspended in time as he waited for her reaction.

She breathed in.

And that's when he crashed down and kissed her with the fervor of someone who hadn't seen his love for weeks, because that is exactly how he felt.

He brought his hand to cradle her head as he probed her mouth with his tongue, soothed her fears as he sucked her bottom, pinked lip.

--

Ivy was dying.

That was what she thought as she kissed Warren with a passion she had tried to hide whenever she thought of him. Her hands touched the sides of his face with such loving caresses, it drove him to try and hug her body to his even more.

She never felt such yearning until she was away from him for so long. It hurt her to realize that he might have been going through the same anguish as her.

She broke away, not for breath, but to kiss his whole face.

"I miss you," he whispered to her, his cheek resting against hers.

"I miss you too."

"I'm sorry for letting him come between us," she smiled as he said this.

"It doesn't matter anymore," ivy said as she pulled away to look at him.

"I'm sorry but it does. There's something about him that I don't like, Ivy. And I'm not gonna let it go 'til I know what it is," his eyes pleaded forgiveness for his words but Ivy couldn't find it within her to give it.

"I can't believe it, your letting it happen again. You're letting the idea of Ivan keep you from me. Ivan's my friend, a superhero for God's sake and you still think there's 'something about him?'"

Ivy backed away, her eyes glazing over with disgust and hurt.

How could he ruin what was about to be fixed?

"You know, Ivan might've been right about you. The shadow of your villain father has followed you. You'll never let an obsession die," she spat out before taking one last step before disappearing beyond the school's edge.

"Ivy!" he yelled, rushing to the edge, looking frantically for her.

Before he was pulled away from the edge, a big no-no for the school, Warren saw a flutter of brown hair past wisps of clouds.

--

Okay….um…here it goes…im MUCHO SORRY FOR DA DELAY

I think its been a lil over a year?...anyways

Long story short, went thru a lot of things and tonz of changes in my life and at the end of it, I realized : I missed writing.

So im back to finish my stories and complete my book of poems that I hope will be published soon! :)

I hope dis chappy is enuff until I write a wayyy better one, worthy of da long wait 


End file.
